Mario & Luigi In 80 days around Mushroom World
by The Moelander
Summary: A strange series of thefts have occurred all around the globe of the Mushroom World. And if that wasn't enough an alliance has been forged between Darkland and an unknown party! Are Mario and Luigi up to the challenge with the help of their new allies?
1. Prologue

**I don't own the Mario Bros and supporting cast. Nintendo does own them. This mere text is for entertainment only.**

_It feels good to be back in the game. I will continue my FFVII story soon, but I needed the break. The looooong break. And now I'll write two stories at once. I've always been better with several ideas in my head. Please review. Chapter 1 will follow soon._

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

The Multiverse is a curious thing to be.

It gave birth to the strangest things we can find anywhere, which of course is the very essence of it. Anywhere and everywhere, that's the Multiverse for you. In one of the Universes you might find giant turtles carrying Elephant's with Discworlds on their back, in another one the planets might be doughnut-shaped. But what connects them? What binds them together? Some call it an ocean between the stars. Others call it the "Forest between the Worlds". The people in this story call it the Warp Zone. They live on a planet which is oddly familiar to the blue marble we call earth. It is round like ours and most of it's surface is covered with water.

This world and ours are not only alike, but also akin. They are connected via the transdimensional ways some call "Hyperspace", some "The Fantasy Road". This connection is not the only one our world has. In fact stories tell us that every day. Because what are stories other than happenings on other places? Through the essence of the connecting stream of the multiverse runs one major information flow. We human beings like to call it Fantasy. But is it truly fantastical? Doesn't sometimes sound a "fantastic" tale more real than anything that happened in what we percept as "reality"? Many philosophers thought about this, but not on our world. We receive everyday the echoes through the connection of our worlds. We put them in media and so pass them on, not knowing, that people like King Elessar of Gondor are very real for the people on other worlds.

Sometimes not only echoes of stories that happened in other worlds come through to us – or them – but also matter. Sometimes people from our planet find themselves on strange worlds, where the mushrooms walk around and the hills have eyes – literally spoken.

The Multiverse is a curious thing to be.

This world we're going to talk about is the Mushroom World. It's a big place, bigger than most people think. And although the name implies a population of only Mushrooms it's actually quite diverse in it's cultures and species that live on it.

This story will tell about them, from the view of two brothers…


	2. A Day like tomorrow's yesterday

Chapter 1. A day like tomorrow's yesterday

_Excerpt from the encyclopedia fungica, Section __**H**__:_

_**Human**__; plural __**Humans**__. An intelligent species native to a planet called "Earth (__)"located in the "Sol"system of planets. Humans have been known to sometimes stumble into the warp zone (__) and find their way to our planet. Humans have two sexes, like many of the native species of our world. Most of them will take roles of great responsibility, and they were revered throughout the history of the planet as political leaders and heroes, but also sometimes as ne'er-do-wells and even outright villains, though the earlier prevails. Many humans have settled over time around the globe, though they still are outnumbered vastly by the other native species of our planet. Most famous examples of humans include the royal Toadstool dynasty of the Mushroom Kingdom. Perhaps the most famous human male currently living is the plumber-turned-hero Mario Mario (__), The most famous female being Princess Peach Toadstool (__)._

_-End of excerpt._

" mornin' Toad Town! Wake up all you sleepyheads for a new day is born! And it sure is a nice one. Looks like some little kids ate all their vegetables today, ey Naz?" – "That sure is right Pes! Have a nice Tuesday everyone! You're listening to the TTRN wake up call with Pes T." – "… and Naz T. And we're here to annoy you out of " *PUNT* A hand clenched into a fist silenced the radio alarm clock. "Just-a five more minutes Mamma," came a murmur from the bed next to the nightstand, on which the clock rested. The figure under the pillows and blanket turned to the side, when suddenly from above a person in red pajamas fell down, landed on his feet and stretched the still sleepy arms.

"Luigi," the older Mario Brother shouted towards the bed, "get-a up! I want to throw some hoops before breakfast!"

With a heavy sigh the younger Mario brother rose slowly up in bed and looked into the sunlight, that crept through the gaps of the window's shutters. "Why do you have to be sucha morning person? You justa sound like Pappa. 'The early bird get's da worm Luigi!' Yeah, yeah, but he won't if his senses are still tired!"

Mario smiled. Having to go through the same routine like back in the days when they were still kids is making surely every sibling nostalgic from time to time. "Come 'on you sleepyhead! Or I'll kick ya outta bed!"

Grumbling Luigi forfeited and got up. "You only want to have Peach notice you again on the basketball court, so we eat breakfast with her" he mumbled into his mustache.

"What is that li'l bro? I can't hear you?" Mario asked with a voice dripping of cheerful sarcasm. Luigi answering from the sink he dragged himself to answered: "I said we're Italians! We don't even eat breakfast normally! You woulda be better off with just the sports! I mean look ata that pasta-belly of yours!"

Mario shook his head. He had heard perfectly well what his sibling had said and he knew that it was hard for him to be the "Third Wheel".

"Stop moping and embrace the day! Maybe something good will happen today."

Luigi just gave a groan and started brushing his teeth and trimming his facial hair.

* * *

The door clicked behind him, silencing the aggravating chatter in the conference room. Toad was happy he didn't have a governmental job. Princess Peach looked like mold this morning. Some foreign affairs. He was again amazed at the grace and aura of easiness she still emitted everywhere she went. But today? Something was nagging at her nerves. _I think she needs one to cheer her up! And I know just the people I can call! _The little mushroom person smiled and ran down the corridor leading to the main hall. He turned at the corner and barely avoided a collision with someone of the kitchen staff, carrying a plate with tea and biscuits. The servant looked after the running youngster and shook his head. Toad had meanwhile arrived down in the chancellor's office. He picked up the phone on Toadsworth's table and called one of the many speed-dials. Just a few seconds later a person sharing a raspy voice with a strong accent answered: "Here's the bridge of the HML Sea-Lily, First Lieutenant Krokus speaking?"

"Hello! This is Mushroom Retainer Toad calling from the Mushroom Kingdom Palace. Is Princess Daisy on board?"

Daisy was lying in the sun on deck when suddenly a doogan steward came up with a wireless phone on a tablet. "It's for you, your highness." The doogan steward gave a curt bow and presented the phone to her. Daisy took off her sunglasses and sat up in her deck-chair: "Hello?" "Hi Daisy! This is Toad speaking" "Toad!" The princess exclaimed pleasantly surprised at the call of one of her friends: "How are you? And how are the other's? I'll be visiting you in two days, you know? So what gives me the honor of your call?"

"Well I'm fine, thank you. The other's are fine, too, I presume, but Peach is a bit stressed out, I think." Daisy frowned when she heard this: "What's the matter? Don't tell me Bowser is harassing the kingdom again!" "No, no! The kingdom is fine. It's some kind of political thing that is tearing on her nerves." Daisy rolled her eyes: "Oh don't tell me! I left my parents with those. I know Peach isn't so lucky to have somebody to leave her governing to." Daisy thought of King Toadstool and felt a sudden urge to cry. The poor King had been mentally unstable for years now. He was spending most of his days now living in the winter palais of the royal family, trying to play golf with baseball bats or doing other silly things. He didn't even remember his own daughter at times. The doctors were clueless how the king did lose his mind, but at least he seemed happy. "Anyhow, where do I come in?" "Well, I hoped that you could maybe shorten your travel time?" "Oh, Toad, that's so sweet how you care for Peach, but I'm sorry to inform you that I can't. If we speed up the Engines of the Sea-Lily I have to deal with a whole bunch of filthy rich moneybags, who paid for the slow cruise to the port of Toad Town. I am so…" Daisy stopped as something hit her mind. Unseen by her caller she started to grin with hints of mischief. "Toad! Prepare the bedrooms, I'll be at the palace tonight!" Daisy ended the call and shouted out for the steward: "Hey! How far are we from next port town?"

Rogueport had changed. Not much, but it had. Since the Thousand-Year door had been opened by Mario and friends a year back, Tourists had begun to travel to the city. Also a huge contingent of historians and archeologists had come from various places of the Mushroom World (even Bowser's own Kingdom – the Dark Land – had sent a professor, but he left after he found out, that there was nothing to gain for the power of his king). But Rogueport still remained a somewhat wretched hive of scum and crime-lords, though now they took advantage of naïve tourists instead of each other. The tourists never were high-society, and didn't carry much money with them, so business was somewhat slow. So it came naturally, that a few eyebrows were raised, when a high-class luxury liner was spotted at the horizon, heading towards port. Even more eyebrows were raised when the liner dropped anchor next to the shallow part of the port and opened his bow to reveal a small ferry carrying a huge crate. You could say, that by the time, the ferry docked, every eyebrow seeing the spectacle stood at attention, as if the eyebrow-general had called his soldiers to salute. The port was apart from the sound of the waves and the seagulls eerily silent. A few deckhands rolled the crate down from the ferry onto the dock and opened it, revealing a Mach-Bike brand motorcycle, colored in orange, yellow and bits of green. Then suddenly a beautiful young lady in a yellow jumpsuit, carrying a suitcase fitted for the bike's back came out of the ferry's cabin and walked towards the bike. She strung the suitcase on the bike and finally looked up, to see before her an audience with wide eyes.

She winked and said: "Hello Rogueport! I'm Daisy!"

"Hello Daisy!" came back from the crowd with a somewhat bedazzled tone.

The Princess of the Sarasa-Land put on her helmet (always wear helmets when on a bike kids!) waved to the crowd and drove off towards town exit. The audience, still in awe of what just happened, started to chatter wildly among each other: "Nice curves!" "You should be ashamed!" "I was talking about the bike, idiot!" "I hope we don't get no trouble outta this! R'member last time a princess visited port?" "Aye! We nearly were dun' fer!"

While the sailors and port hands were still gossiping about what just happened, a hooded figure, that had been begging in one corner for coin left the port and crept from shadow, to shadow in the afternoon sun, slowly creeping out of town and to a strange structure hidden in the hills next to the blimp landing field. There it stood for a second, looking carefully around as if to check if it had been followed. Then it made a clicking sound and vanished in the structure.

* * *

_Man this took long. I hope you guys still enjoy it. I will finally bring this to an end, not like my final Fantasy-story, which isn't all that great in my mind. I want to try something out with this, so please review._

_All Mario Characters belong to Nintendo  
_


End file.
